despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minion Rush Special Missions
]] The Special Mission is a game mode existing in the mobile video game Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Description In early versions of Minion Rush, there is a kind of limited-time event that askes the player to collect items for prizes, and the method to complete such events is similar to that of Subway Surfers. In the update 2.5.0 at December 8th, 2015, Gameloft introduced a new location, The Arctic Base, and a brand new special mission called Holiday Quest. From then on, a series of similar missions in following updates, and the common feature of them are: *It's put before level 1 of Jelly Lab (but it doesn't mean the mission need to be done before entering Jelly Lab; in fact, the player need to gain enough Despicable Multiplier to participate missions). *There are 3 stages and 16 parts of a mission. *There's a minion costume for one of the prizes for completing the mission (it'll be replaced by Tokens if the player has purchased the costume before). History These are the missions that have/had been held so far. *'Holiday Quest' - December 8th, 2014 - December 29th, 2014 **Held in The Arctic Base **Prop: Snowboard **Main prize: Snowboarder Minion costume *'Wedding Party' - February 10th, 2015 - March 16th, 2015 **Held in Minion Park **Prop: Skateboard **Main prize: Cupid Minion costume *'April Fool's Prank' - March 25th, 2015 - April 27th, 2015 **Held in Eduardo's House **Prop: BMX Bike **Main prize: Mariachi Minion costume *'Spring Is Back!' - May 6th, 2015 - June 8th, 2015 **Held in Residential Area **Prop: Minion Glider **Main prize: Jogger Minion *'Extreme Sports' - June 23th, 2015 - July 27th, 2015 **Held in Super Silly Fun Land **Prop: Used/awarded all previous props **Main prize: Tourist Minion costume *'Minion Safari' - August 5th, 2015 - September 7th, 2015 **Held in The Volcano **Prop: Motocross **Main Prize: Hunter Minion costume *'Back to School' - September 17th, 2015 - October 19th 2015 **Held in The Mall **Prop: Scooter **Main Prize: Grandpa Minion costume *'Horror Night Party' - November 4th, 2015 - December 7th 2015 **Held in Anti-Villain League **Prop: Minion Submarine **Main Prize: Vampire Minion costume *'Festive Festivities' - December 16th, 2015 - January 25th, 2016 **Held in The Arctic Base **Prop: Minion Sled **Main Prize: Snowboarder Minion costume ***''Same as Holiday Quest's Main Prize'' *'Romance for All' - January 28th, 2016 - March 7th, 2016 **Held in Minion Park **Prop: Roller Skates **Main Prize: Cupid Minion costume ***''Same as Wedding Party's Main Prize'' *'Trickster Stories ' - March 23th, 2016 - April 25th, 2016 **Held in Pier 12 **Prop: Rocket Ski **Main Prize: Surfer Minion costume *'Field Sports' - May 14th, 2016 - June 12th, 2016 **Held in Residential Area **Prop: Mini Soccer Balls **Main Prize: Quarterback Minion costume *'Family Vacation' - June 29th, 2016 - August 1st, 2016 **Held in The Pyramids **Prop: Kite Ski **Main Prize: Vacationer Minion costume *'Minion Games' - August 10th, 2016 - September 11th, 2016 **Held in Minion Beach **Prop: Flippers **Main Prize: Dancer Minion costume *'Mower Minions' - September 21th, 2016 - October 17th, 2016 **Held in Residential Area **Prop: Minion Mower **Main Prize: Maid Minion costume *'Haunted Hustle' - October 17th, 2016 - November 21st, 2016 **Held in Halloween Residential Area **Prop: UFO **Main prize: Firefighter Minion costume Trivia *Holiday Quest is currently the shortest mission out of all the other ones released so far. *Wedding Party was scheduled to be held since February 4th, 2015; however, it didn't started until the issue in the game was fixed in February 10th. *In the first two missions, there are introduction videos for each stages; however, in April Fool's Prank, there are only two clips for the mission, and it's the last mission with multiple mission introduction videos. *There have been 5 missions that were held with new locations introduced. *Since the Horror Night Party mission, it is also possible to collect an item in the Mega Minion, Fluffy Unicorn, and The Moon mini-games, and Blueprint is also introduced since this update and is given as one of the prizes for the mission. In addition, there are also challenges for achieving certain goal in certain parts of the mission, and the player can be awarded with amounts of items as a reward, but there is only one chance to try in each these goals. *The Mower Minions mission was set to end in October 19, 2016; due to technical issue, however, the mission was stopped suddenly in October 17 and the next mission, Haunted Hustle, started in the same day. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Category:Tables Category:Minion Rush Modes Category:Minion Rush Locations